villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jenny Quetzal
Jennifer "Jenny" Quetzal is the main antagonist of the second season of Netflix original mexican comedy/drama series La Casa de las Flores ''(The House of Flowers in spanish). Although she's part of a side story that unfolds throughout the season, her actions impact heavily on the main characters lifes. She was portrayed by Mariana Treviño, known for starring on ''Club de Cuervos, another original Netflix mexican series. La Casa de las Flores La Parvada Following the events of the first season, the death of Virginia de la Mora, matriarch of the De la Mora family, a wealthy family of florists, her body has to be transported from Huston, Texas to Mexico City by his widower, Ernesto, who's gonna be helped by a friend of his called Carlos by using his private plane after he crosses the border. After having some troubles with the documents, Ernesto crosses the border and finally delivers the body to the funeral, Carlos arrives dressed in all blue, talking to the mourning Ernesto, Carlos talks about his new "wife", a woman called Jenny Quetzal who does "courses" of self-improvement and gives Ernesto her book, in despair for his wife's death Ernesto is seduced by the words of "La Parvada" (The Flock in spanish), the name of the followers of Jenny Quetzal. Eventually Ernesto gets more involved and begins to pay to La Parvada to ascend from level and becom Diamond level, his three kids (Paulina, Elena and Julian) are worried about him but they are also having issues with Virginia's will and with some debts from the events of the first season, also Ernesto manages to get out of jail a friend of his and Paulina he met when he was imprisioned after being framed by his deceased lover, Roberta, a former dealer known as "El Cacas" and quickly Ernesto tries to introduce him to La Parvada. Ernesto takes Cacas to La Parvada headquarters where he is informed of a monetary fee to join, Cacas right away notices the pyramid scheme and refuses, but Ernesto who is too delusional to realize keeps insisting on the following days on which Cacas helps around the house and tries to make some money of himself by trafficking octopuses. Meeting Jenny Finally comes the day for Ernesto to meet Jenny and become Diamond level, but when he's informed by his followers that Jenny's "energy" feels disturbed and unease, Ernesto offers a wedding ring, a relic of the De la Mora family that belonged to Virginia's great- grandmother and have been passed from generation to generation, the followers, pleased by Ernesto's offering accept to take him to Jenny. Ernesto and Jenny meet in person, where Jenny reveals to know personal things about Ernesto, demostrating her "psychic powers" and also pleased by the ring, offers Ernesto more than to be a Diamond level member, but to also be one of his "husbands of light", Ernesto accepts and they "marry" before the cult. However a husband of light for Jenny means a wealthy, widower man in need for love she can take advantage of and slowly convince them of delivering their fortunes and goods to La Parvada. The Home Intrusion In the following days, Ernesto invites Jenny to his house and convinces Ernesto of making his house the new "meditation area" for the followers as she feels a very "calm and familiar energy", Ernesto accepts and the cult moves to the wide garden, first for meditating and gradually they set a camp. Meanwhile the family is informed that their family portrait was sold and replaced by a new one commissioned Virginia before her death, the painting is named after a phrase on it "La vida después de ti" (Life after you), and portraits Julian as a lust-driven individual with his lover Diego as a monkey puppet with horns (as Diego stealed money from them in the final chapter of season one), Elena in a twisted elongated pose in a red dress, Paulina is portrayed with a bottle of Tafil instead of heart and next to her trans-gender wife, Maria José (portrayed with an open book on her head) and finally Ernesto suurounded by tentacles, Paulina admiring the painting in shock has her first enocunter with Jenny, who reveals her intentions with Ernesto, Paulina, angered by how she has changed her father swears to get rid of her, but Jenny makes notice that there's another character in the painting, a blue-hooded figure behind Ernesto, and Jenny tells Paulina that her mother predicted everything, amazed by this, Paulina faints. One night, Micaela (Ernesto' daughter with Roberta) is looking for her pet rabbit on the garden, he finds the followers who invite her to dine with them, they serve her some meat and she eats, but when she finds out that's her pet rabbit, he screams and leaves as Jenny watches grinning from her bedroom inside the house, seeing her the following days in complete sadness, his other kids try to make Ernesto realize his delusion, but in denial he promises to speak to Jenny and Micaela, Jenny convinces Ernesto that the rabbit has "trascended" and that La Parvada must take what the Earth offers them to survive, following this logic, Jenny convinces Ernesto to let the followers use the house as their own, much to their kids anger, mostly Paulina. Ernesto invites Cacas to their meditation sesion and Jenny reveals to him, he makes his lack of faith noticeable and convinces him by once again using her "psychic powers" to unveil Cacas past, moved by this, Cacas becomes a member of La Parvada, but in the following days, Jenny seems to show more interest in Cacas than Ernesto. One night, sick of the invasion, Paulina calls on the cops to their house, here it is revealed that the followers are equipped by a suicide pill in case the cult is in danger, however the police chief is friend of Ernesto and convinces him that everything is fine, however they arrest Cacas for octopus traffic. Ernesto then begins to notice Jenny's preference for Cacas. The Downfall After various events on the series, Ernesto confronts Jenny about articles on newspapers denouncing her as a fraud and a wanted criminal but Jenny says those are fake news spread by the goverments of the world to stop La Parvada from revealing the truth to the world, some time after, Ernesto is in need of the great-grandmother's ring, so she confronts Jenny and asks her to return it, Jenny refuses heavily and shows great disgust for the mention of Virginia's name, Ernesto opens his eyes and sees through Jenny's lies as she finally admits she sold the ring, Ernesto leaves and accepts his delusion. As the family is getting ready to watch Micaela's performance in a TV talent show, Ernesto sees on the news that there's a reward to anyone who can give a lead to Jenny's wherabouts, decided to finally support his family, turns Jenny over to the police who chase after hear and some of his followers on a black van, but as they are escaping, they crash onto Elena's uber as she was travelling to the show, stopping Jenny's van, the season ends on a cliffhanger, and it is left unknown if Elena or Jenny survived or if Jenny will use her suicide pill. JennyPoster.jpg|Jenny's promotional poster Jenny Painting.jpg|Jenny as she appears on the painting "La vida después de ti" jennyintro.png|Jenny as she appears on the intro Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Female Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Rivals Category:Inconclusive Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Psychics Category:Wrathful Category:Non-Action Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Bigger Bads